In the Clover
by LadyVas
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in dire danger. Snape and Dumbledore conspire to send Draco and Hermione someplace safe together and time isn't an issue. Relationships, Death Eaters... Whats more to want? HrD


**In the Clover**

Lady Vas

**Disclaimer: **I'm from Oklahoma, I have a Southern accent. I dare not try to say I own Harry Potter -- I'm a poor college student!

**A/N: **Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban. N. Malfoy wants a better life for her son than the one preordained. Hermione is also in dire danger. Snape and Dumbledore conspire to send Draco and Hermione someplace safe together. Relationships, Death Eaters... Whats more to want? D/Hr

**in clover** _also _**in the clover** in prosperity or in pleasant circumstances – from Webster, Online.

* * *

_**Knock, knock.**_

Maybe they would go away if he pretended that he was not awake. It was eleven o'clock at night, after all.

_**Knock, knock.**_

My, my, they are rather persistent. Maybe he should just blast the door to pieces. It would save the trouble of actually moving, and he could release his tension.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK.**_

Okay. He's moving now. Rude peo—

"Cissy?" Severus whispered, in shock. It was usually her husband, but he knew how to break the anti-apparation wards. Narcissa Malfoy had not spoken more than five words to him without the presence of another in almost two decades. And here she was. Alone.

"Yes, Severus. Now let us in. Damn those wards, it's freezing outside," Narcissa demanded, and pushed her way through the door leaving a bewildered Severus. "Be a love, and make us a spot of your marvelous nettle tea. We have important matters to discuss." When Cissy demands something, one obeys. Severus walked into his kitchen following the most powerful female Malfoy.

"You know full and well that my husband is now in Azkaban, for which I am glad," Narcissa began, sipping her tea, while casting silencing charms around the room. "But we have a problem, Severus. The Dark Lord wants my son for His own. To replace Lucius in the Secret Circle. To eventually become the Dark Lord's Son. My husband confided this to me in a letter before the attack last spring. I do not desire this for my son; you know how I feel about this, love. It is getting out of hand. I never dreamed of this monstrosity, that it would escalate into a nightmare. Help me, love. I know you can, I know of your role in this war."

"Cissa, I need to make a Wizard's Oath with you before this continues, to validate your statements. If you break your vows, you will suffer an unimaginable death," He was no longer sure who he could trust… on either side. Light or Dark. He went to his cabinets, and took a small, clear vial entitled 'Veritaserum,' for all Potion Masters had a spare supply. "Please, my dear, drink this, and we will continue." The elegant woman drank the vial willingly, and her eyes were thus in shock, she stared straight on.

"Do you, Narcissa Black Malfoy, hereby validate your previous statements?" Snape demaded.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, Narcissa Black Malfoy, hereby pledge allegiance to the Light side, knowing all consequences that may lead to death?"

"I do."

"Let us talk to Dumbledore."

* * *

It was nearing midnight in the onyx-black sky. Draco Malfoy gazed towards the heavens and sighed, 'If only something special, something spectacular, would happen this year. It's my final year. I need to feel something, _something_, besides heartache.'

This was Malfoy's final year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he is terrified of the future. He is a Malfoy. He is to carry out the plan of Voldemort if he is to become part of his ranks. This all that was talked about for the past 16 years – his part in the plan. He was drilled and tested and manipulated over and over again. But… his father was gone. The coward was in Azkaban. How dare he abandon his only son in this time of need? It was his final year, his father was supposed to be there to provide him with everything that was needed. But alas, here he was, sitting outside, contemplating the future.

He did not wish to follow out this plan. He only went along with what his father said in order to gain more power in the household. But now look where it got him. He was now Voldemort, Jr. in the running. If only there was some way to escape this horrible dream.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat gazing into the fire, quietly speaking to Fakwes, his ever-loyal friend.

"My boy, what is to be done about Hermione Jane Granger? She is the most wanted witch of her generation by Voldemort," Albus sighed. "Something must be done, she must be protected. She is excelling in her studies, her intelligence is rated in the top three percent in the entire wizarding community of seventh years worldwide. And she has become a beautiful young witch. Its no wonder Voldemort wants her. I must speak with her. I must get her to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore then owled Remus Lupin, her Gaurdian, and urged him to accompany her to Hogwarts. He warned Lupin, though, that they must arrive by dawn.


End file.
